Baby Be Mine
by Lacorra
Summary: Baby Be mine will now be missing feels.. For episodes... Things I would have loved to see. Mama love...
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Be Mine—Mother—Missing.**

**SPOILER ALERT MISSING SCENE…. **

**AN- Last night's episode was beyond amazing, and seriously one of the most heart breaking episodes. They did it so well. I can't imagine doing it any different. **

**I just thought there were scenes that could have happened but they left them up to the viewer's imagination. **

**The mom's and Callie's relationship really intrigues me. SO I did a missing… I know there could be a missing scene for ever child in this family, but I am just drawn to Callie and the moms.**

**The Fosters**

Callie curled up in a tiny hospital chair closing her eyes trying to take in the little bit of quiet she'd found momentarily.

Dana had gathered up all the kids and had taken them to a nice little restaurant close to the hospital. She wanted to them have decent food, not hospital junk. Callie had refused to go. Claiming she wasn't hungry and just wanted to rest in the waiting room. She added she had a headache for good measure and had curled up in a chair. Dana just didn't have it in her to push her. She left her sending Stef a quick text letting her know that Callie was still in the waiting room. She'd promised to not move from her chair.

Stef had been just sitting with Lena holding her in arms. The day had been long. Painful, horrific and the two had just needed to be together. When the text had come from Dana.

"Stubborn" She said to herself glancing at the phone.

"Hmm?" Lena asked without opening her eyes.

"Your mom took the kids to get something to eat."

Lena nodded "Good, they're probably hungry. I hope she is getting them something healthy."

Stef nodded as wiped a lone tear away from Lena's cheek "When they get back, I want to see them. I want them to see that I am alright. Tell them goodnight before I send them home."

Stef nodded "That's what you're mom and I were kind of hoping you'd say. We told the kids they could see you after dinner."

"Which one of them is being stubborn? Mariana or Jude?" She asked tiredly and winced in pain as she moved wrong. "I know you said he talked, but he still will probably be selective for a little bit. Getting him to order food could be hard. Mariana is probably close to a meltdown. I should have seen them before they left. It would have made it easier on my mom."

"No, love those two are doing okay. They are worried about their mama not going to lie. They are sad about their and they are processing but they are not being stubborn."

Lena opened her eyes "Who?"

"Callie."

"Callie?" Lena winced again trying to get comfortable "Really? When you were shot she was my easiest child. She took care of things without asking. She made sure everyone was running right. Making sure I had everything I needed."

"She's doing all of those things" Stef assured her "She's always others needs first. However she is in the waiting room right now. She refused to go with your mom. She said she wasn't hungry and her head hurt."

"Go get her" Lena pointed as she wiped her face with her hands "I don't want her alone in the waiting room."

"Are you sure, love?" Stef asked "She's probably fine. I'll make her eat before she leaves the hospital."

"I don't want her alone" Lena shook her head.

"Honey, she may want to be alone." Stef said softly

"I don't want her out there alone Stef" Lena said with big eyes "Please go get her.

Stef nodded and kissed Lena wiping away another tear "You're sure?"

Lena sighed "Stef please, she's one of my babies…"

Stef left it at that and slipped out of the room heading to the waiting room quickly.

"You know, Callie you have to eat." Stef said announcing herself as she entered the waiting room to find her daughter curled up in a chair watching whatever was playing on the small TV in the corner that some child had put on.

Callie sat up better in her chair and shrugged "I am not hungry Stef."

"Doesn't matter, you need to eat. Even if you don't feel like it."

Callie narrowed her eyes at Stef "When did you last eat?"

Stef opened her mouth to argue but found she didn't have a valid arguing point.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked quietly after a few seconds of silence.

Stef turned and looked to her daughter and then shook her head. "No, honestly Okay is not what I am."

Callie nodded and slipped her hand into Stef's and squeezed it appreciating that Stef wasn't lying like adults tend to with kids.

"You lost, your baby too" She whispered "And you could have lost Lena, you must have been so scared"

Stef pulled on Callie's arm getting her to stand up then she pulled her to her pulling her down on her lap. Wrapping her arms around her tightly resting her chin on Callie's shoulder. "Just in case, I haven't said this to you lately. I love you baby."

"You say it to me all the time" Callie said quietly "And at it first, it was really hard for me to hear" She admitted "I didn't think anyone could love me. You still said it, when I shrugged it off and then I noticed not only did you tell me you loved me. You showed me in too many ways to count."

Stef kissed her cheek.

"I love you too" Callie said quietly as she leaned into Stef for a few seconds.

"Alright, mama wants you" Stef said after she realized it had been a few minutes and they needed to get back to Lena.

Callie raised her eyebrow but obediently climbed off of Stef's lap. "She wants me?"

Stef nodded "She found out you didn't go to dinner with the gang, so she wants you in with her."

"Oh, but I am okay being out here by myself" Callie shrugged as she sat back down in her own chair. Truth was until she saw Lena with her own eyes and saw that she was okay she wasn't leaving the waiting room. She knew what it felt like to lose a mom. When Stef was shot it had been scary of course, and Callie had feared that she and Jude would be sent away from a good home, but her walls had been up higher then. They weren't ever intended to stay. However now… Now was different, Jude was legally their child and both Stef and Lena were fighting with everything they had to make Callie's legally theirs too. She was one of her moms. Even if she hadn't officially called her mom she was her mom.

Stef shook her head "Mama, wants you. I am not going back into that room without you. I have my orders."

"But, I'll…" She started to argue but saw the look on Stef's face and got back to her feet sliding her hands into her jean pockets. K. Um is there anything?"

"She looks tired" Stef explained "And she's got wires hooked up all over her. They are just monitoring her. She is sore but she's really okay. Seeing her is going to seem a lot less scary then the first time you saw me after I was shot."

"I didn't see you when the others did" Callie mumbled "I am sorry! I should have."

"Oh sweetheart" Stef shook her head stopping the girl "Baby, don't beat yourself up. You saw me. You helped mama take care of me."

"You knew?"

Stef winked "I know all, now get your butt in there and say hi to your mama."

Callie nodded and allowed Stef to push the door open and slipped in timidly.

Lena didn't open her eyes but smiled slightly "I was wondering when you two would get back here."

Stef smiled "Yeah, sorry Callie and I were talking and she brought up a good point. I haven't eaten anything in a while either. So I am going to run down stairs and get two salads. You want anything babe?" She asked Lena.

Lena shook her head "No, thank you."

"Salad okay Callie?"

Callie nodded she never gave them a hard time about food. She was just always thankful to have it.

"Want to share some fries and a piece of cake with me?" Stef asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down getting Callie to giggle and nod as Lena opened her eyes just roll them. "Feeding my baby junk."

Stef shrugged "Only half junk, and I am eating the other half."

"Better go, before I change my mind" Lena warned as she finally took in the sight of Callie who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room not sure what to do.

"Grab that chair" She pointed "bring it close"

Callie did as she instructed as Stef watched by the door for a moment to make sure they were settled before she left.

Lena held out her hand once Callie was seated in the chair and waited for Callie to take it. She watched as Callie hesitated. "You're not going to hurt me, by holding my hand. In fact I could move over in the bed and you could sit beside me, that wouldn't hurt me."

Callie pulled the chair as close to the bed as she could then curled up legs and sat on them taking Lena's hand letting it rest comfortably on her legs.

Lena's fingers intertwined with Callie and she squeezed "HI, sweetheart."

"Hi"

Stef smiled at the two and nodded progress was just made. She winked at Lena before leaving the room to go get dinner.

"I am not the best company right now" Lena yawned

"It's okay" Callie said softly staring at her hand her fingers intertwined with Lena's. It just looked and felt right. As if Lena's hand been molded to hold hers. It didn't feel weird. It reminded her of when she was little and she used to hold her mother's hand.

"Are you doing okay sweetheart?" Lena asked after a second.

Callie nodded her eyes still on their fingers. "Jude talked."

"That's what mom said, good job Callie. You got through to him."

Callie shrugged as she studied their fingers. She wanted to take a picture. She wanted to remember this moment.

Lena's eyes were closed again so Callie slowly worked her cell phone out of her pocket.

Lena opened her eyes and Callie put her phone down quickly "I was checking what time it was."

"Late?"

Callie nodded "Seven"

"Visiting hours end at nine. I should have time to see all my kids."

Callie nodded "Yeah, Gram should be back shortly they've been gone for almost an hour."

Lena closed her eyes again and Callie was able to grab her phone this time and get the camera up. Thankful Lena's IVS were in her other hand. The picture of their hands intertwined looked right. She snapped the picture and smiled at the screen. She'd edit it later, but now she had this moment forever captured.

Lena had sensed Callie was up to something and kept her eyes mostly closed. Once the phone was away and she realized the picture was taken she opened her eyes again.

"Sweetheart, you never told me how you were."

Callie shrugged "Fine, really. Jude talked and now I am seeing you."

"I scared you" Lena commented not questioned and Callie only shrugged.

"I am going to be okay Callie" She looked at her "This is going to be hard, I won't lie and I don't know how it's going to look, but I am not going anywhere."

Callie nodded "I know."

"We'll get through this."

Callie looked up at her big eyes filling with tears "I am so sorry. I don't know what to say. I…"

Lena rubbed circles on her hand "Saying that is perfect baby."

Callie brought Lena's hand up and kissed it. "I love you." She paused as her heart rate beat faster inside of her chest. "Mama" She added very quietly. Lena almost had to strain to hear it, but she heard it. Callie called her mama.

As heavy and pain filled her heart was feeling in that moment, that title from the teen girl sitting in front of her made her heart leap just a little. This kid did need her. This kid was calling for her. This kid needed her mom and that was her."

"I love you too." Lena squeezed her hand "More then you'll ever know or maybe understand, but you're my little girl and I love you."

"Not that little" Callie smiled

As Lena smiled she understood now what her mother must see when she looked at her. It didn't matter how big the child actually was in the eyes of the mother they still saw a child. Their child. Lena's heart was breaking for her loss but it was also aching to see four other little faces. She needed her children.

"My loves" Stef greeted "I got dinner for us Sweets" She said using a tray in Lena's room to spread it out "And.." She smiled at Lena while handing Callie a salad container and a fork. "I happened to pass four adorable kids on my way in who are claiming to be ours. Do we have adorable children?"

Lena smiled tiredly and squeezed Callie's hand "Eat your dinner honey." She then let go

"Please send them in now" Lena asked while Stef scarfed a handful of fries suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"On it' She said with her mouth full as she opened the door and nodded with her head.

Lena watched as her kids and her mom came quickly into the room. All rushing to greet her. To touch her. To hug her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Callie pushed the chair back and slipped out allowing more room for the other kids to get in around Lena as she took her salad and joined Stef on another chair sitting on the arm.

Stef swallowed a bite of her salad and looked up at Callie and winked.

Callie smiled and leaned over and stole a crouton from Stef's salad with a giggle as Stef shook her head "Kids have lost fingers for that sweets" She warned.

Lena who had Jude and Mariana tucked in close smiled over their heads watching Stef and Callie's interactions before turning her focus back to the four kids in front of her who were all talking at once but for them very quietly as they were trying to be respectful that Lena just might not be feeling well.

Dana stood behind Stef running her fingers through the blonde's hair watching her daughter interact with the four teens around her, while Callie and Stef whispered back and forth.

It was an interesting feeling, having her heart ache for her daughter, ache for the loss of her youngest grandchild but having it so full to see the amount of love that was in this room. This family had a long road ahead that much was obvious, but with the amount of love the family was built around. Dana knew with out a shadow of a doubt this family would make it, and would be even stronger than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- My Stef/Callie loving heart last night was happy, but of course I thought there was more we could have seen. So I did a missing... Baby Be Mine will probably be missing scenes from the shows where I see a moment for the moms and Callie to bond that we didn't see.. :) So enjoy! **

**Bab**y **Be Mine**

**Missing 2x08**

***Spoilers Don't read if you haven't watched***

The drive home had been quiet. Leaving Callie's mind to wander. Hearing Rita's voice in her head. _You're a success story_. Was she really a success story? Was she really that different from those girls?

"Love, we're home" Stef said softly a few seconds after she parked the car to find her daughter not moving. "Are you alright Callie?"

Callie unhooked her seat belt and nodded

Stef noted how quiet she was, she couldn't tell if the girl was in shock from living through yet another traumatic experience, or if there was something else going through the young girl's mind.

"In the house, head up to mine and mama's shower. Put what you're wearing straight into the washing machine. I am going to see if I can wash the smoke smell out."

Callie blushed "Oh, sorry, am I making the car smell all smoky?"

"Callie" Stef shook her head as she reached over and touched her daughter's arm. "Don't apologize for being in a house fire, it's not your fault."

"I didn't get my stuff." Callie mumbled as she thought about how Stef was unaware that Callie had been in that smoke filled house longer than she probably should have been. But she didn't regret her choice. Both Rita and Becca were alive because she went back. Callie put others first before her needs. It's what she did.

"Are they awake?" Callie asked as she finally slid out of the car.

Stef shook her head "No, they slept through my phone ringing. I woke Brandon up to let him know I was coming to pick you up. I didn't tell him the reasoning at that point. With mama not here I just wanted them to sleep until I knew more. Not up worrying."

Callie nodded as she headed up the stairs. "My bag was there, I forgot it. I am sorry. Maybe we can go back and get it?"

Stef shook her head "Honey, let's just get you upstairs, and into the shower. Yes?"

"But.."

"Was there anything super important in that bag?"

Callie shrugged "Some clothing and my toiletries"

"Nothing you can't live without?" Stef questioned knowing most of that stuff was going to be heavily smoky since it had been in there so long.

Callie shook her head "No, but I am responsible for my stuff"

"Mama and I will replace those things. We're going to chalk them up as a loss."

Callie sighed as they headed quietly up the stairs towards Stef and Lena's room. "But that's money you have to spend!"

Stef shut her bedroom door behind her and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, trying to figure out if she was really about to argue with her over this. "Callie, don't worry about that. That's mama's and my job."

"But things…"

Stef turned around and eyed the girl. She was fighting some demons in her mind she could tell and this was the outlet. "Would it make you feel better if I reminded you, that while working on your adoption you're still in the system? The state gives us money to help us take care of you. These are your needs and this is what the money for."

Callie closed her eyes as she was reminded again she wasn't adopted but she nodded.

"Alright, into the shower with you Missy" Stef pointed "I am going to step out and let you get in the shower. If you just toss what you're wearing onto the ground, once you're in the shower I'll come grab them toss them in the laundry and leave you fresh clothing to put on. Sound like a plan yes?"

Callie nodded rubbing the bridge of her nose, and in that instant Stef knew how emotionally drained and tired her daughter was. "Alright into the shower with you"

She said stepping out of the room giving Callie a few seconds to get into the shower.

She checked her cell and found seven texts from Lena wanting updates. She quickly texted her and told her Callie seemed fine, and if she wanted to check that for herself she could call in twenty minutes.

Stef went to Lena's dresser and pulled out a clean pair of pjs she slipped into the bathroom and placed the clean clothing next to the shower and took the smoky clothing and put it in the washing machine getting it ready to go so once Callie was out all they would have to do is hit start. She then opened the dryer and rummaged around until she found some of Callie's underwear she'd washed earlier that day. She put that on the clean clothes as well. "Cal, when you get out. Hit start on the washer." She called. "Oh and I am pulling out a new tooth brush it'll be on the counter for you. Okay love?

She got a small K in response so Stef dug out a brand new tooth brush out of the drawer of them Lena kept stalked and placed it on the counter. "It's yellow, nice color" Stef commented "Like a ray of sun shine for my ray of shine…" Cheesy she knew but she hoped to bring the girl a smile.

She then headed out to her room and crawled into bed and waited.

It was about ten minutes later that Callie came out of the bathroom. Hair wet, Lena's pjs on and her rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Stef pulled back Lena's side of the bed and patted "Hop in sweets."

"Oh, I was going to go to my bed." Callie said tiredly her voice sounding very scratchy and raw.

Stef wondered if she should give her something for that. "Come on love" She patted the bed again "Without mama here I am not sleeping so well without someone next to me. Too big of bed."

Callie crinkled her nose

"You'd be helping me out" Stef tried "Besides, Mariana is sleep, we don't want to wake her with you going in there, or if she stays asleep then she wakes up suddenly and sees the outline of a figure in your bed it could scare her. Since you weren't there when she went to bed."

Callie rolled her eyes at Stef as she crawled into bed with her "You could tell the truth."

Stef turned Callie and crawled behind her. She grabbed a brush she kept by her bed and began to brush out Callie's dark wet hair. "You don't believe I am not sleeping well without mama?"

"You want me close by" Callie countered "To make sure I am really okay."

"Not a crime" Stef shrugged as she began to braid Callie's hair back "But are you okay? How long were you in the house? You must have been so scared. How does your chest feel? I am going to monitor your breathing make sure your lungs sound healthy."

"They gave me oxygen before you got there" Callie assured her. "Rita said I am a success story."

Stef snapped a rubber band from off the end of the brush around the end of Callie's braid before helping the girl lay down in Lena's spot.

She rolled to her side propping herself up on the pillows so she could look at Callie.

"Do you not believe you're a success story?" Stef asked reaching out and rubbing a few circles into Callie's forehead trying to get her to relax a little.

"Why am I so different from the other girls?" Callie asked "Rita said they had the same choices, but… I… "She sighed not finding the words.

Stef shook her head "You have determination, something they didn't. You had something to fight for."

"Jude?"

Stef nodded "Your love for Jude kept you fighting. Look at Daphne love. She's a success story too one that probably had to fight harder from where she ended up. What does she have?"

"Trying to get her baby back" Callie stated "Something worth fighting for."

Stef nodded "Exactly, you both chose to believe and see you had reasons to keep fighting, the other girls may not see their reasons. I am not saying they don't they just have not found their reasons as clear as you and Daphne have"

Callie was going to say more when Stef's phone lit up. "Mama's face timing us." Stef said rolling close to Callie and holding the phone out so they could see the screen.

"Hey, babe" Stef greeted once they had connection.

Lena smiled towards Stef before focusing on Callie "Hi, sweetheart, how you are you doing? You okay? Do you need anything?"

Callie's eyes went to Lena studying her taking her in. She could tell Lena was by a tree sitting on a log maybe? Talking softly not to wake campers nearby. Her curls tied up, her eyes looking tired but a look of pure loved filled her eyes and they were looking at her.

"Mom's going to have to give you a hug and a kiss from me tonight" Lena continued when Callie said nothing "Several of them. Callie, honey you must have been so scared."

Callie's eyes still on Lena's before she burst into tears shocking both Stef and Lena.

"Callie?" Stef asked rubbing Callie's arm

"What's going on sweetheart?" Lena asked softly "Are you feeling okay?"

She watched Stef use her thumbs to wipe falling tears "It's okay, we're here"

Callie swallowed hard "Lena?"

Lena wanted to reach through the phone and brush tears away but she couldn't "Sweetheart?"

"Thank you, for throwing caution to the wind!"

Lena raised her eyebrow "I am not tracking with you baby."

"Because you threw caution to the wind, and you took a chance on me and brought me home. You're the reason Jude's camping right now and adopted, and you're the reason I am a success story. You took a chance on me when no one else would, and I was a complete stranger."

Stef wrapped Callie up with one arm while still holding the phone out with the other arm so Lena could see them still.

"You gave me a chance, nobody would give me. I don't know why, but thank you."

"Best choice I've ever made" Lena smiled at the girl "Those eyes, had me from the moment I saw you. You bring me joy Callie, everyday! You and Jude are the missing pieces we didn't know were missing until you showed up. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, but know I love you baby. I am glad to see you're alright. I hope you can sleep tonight. Stef give her some mama love from me."

"Like this?" Stef asked as she grabbed Callie's chin with her free hand and kissed her tear stained cheeks several times getting the girl to groan before giggled a horse sounding giggle.

"Doctors would probably frown upon this" Lena whispered "But if she has a coughing fit, I still have my inhaler from when I had bronchitis a few months back."

"Noted" Stef nodded

"I think you should two should get some sleep" Lena said quietly "But, I'll see you tomorrow."

Callie sniffed and nodded "Good night….." She paused before adding a very quiet "Mama, love you"

"Love you too." Lena blew her a kiss "Love you babe" She said to Stef before she ended the call.

Stef put the phone down and was now able to pull her Callie girl into her arms. She sat up for a minute and handed Callie her water bottle from beside the bed. "Drink"

Callie took a few drinks before handing it back to Stef.

Stef set it aside and got them settled down in bed. Callie in her arms. She kissed her temple. "I love you Callie, I am glad you're okay."

Callie closed her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I love you too mom" She squeaked out almost un audible, but Stef heard it.

"Getting that call" Stef said softly "Scared me, hearing you were in a fire. I couldn't get to you fast enough. So you're right tonight. I just want you close."

Callie's response was to shift closer to Stef. Her eyes closed her breathing slowing down her finger wrapped around the bridge of her nose. "Enjoy this moment" She mumbled "Remember it tomorrow when I tell you about how I ran back in the burning house" She mumbled "Even though I wasn't supposed to, but Becca and Rita are okay"

Stef's eyes shot open "You what?"

She waited for a response and got nothing and she realized Callie was more exhausted than she thought. She's pretty much passed out the minute her head hit the pillow.

"I love you my baby" Stef whispered into Callie's ear before closing her own eyes. In just a few short hours the house would be a buzz with movement off kids, and she would be exhausted but this.. holding her daughter in her arms after a scary night, this was what motherhood was about and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Being tired was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I wanted to do a two part missing scenes from the cancer scare, surgery story. I was kind of disappointed that they breezed over it the way they did it. I enjoyed the story. I just wish we could have gotten a little more. So here is part 1 of my two part.. In my missing scene story.. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Lena stuck little cheerful notes inside each lunch bag that had been prepared the night before, by Sharon. No doubt the lunches were full of treats, and non-healthy surprise items. However today she didn't mind. Her kids needed things to make them smile. It was going to be a very long day, leading into a very long few weeks.

"Let's get a move on" Stef called from the bottom of the stairs. "I need to see five butts down, here eating breakfast now! You're all going to be late." She then turned to Lena and stuck her tongue out playfully "Can't yell at someone for yelling in the house, on the day of their surgery. It's against the rules."

Despite all the feelings and thoughts rolling through her mind that morning. Lena found herself smiling at Stef's antics. "Cute."

"I don't see, why we have to go to school today" Mariana said coming down the stairs "It's pointless."

"Agreed" Callie put out there as she followed her sisters lead. The two girls going to their spots, while Sharon put big breakfasts in front of them.

"I am not hungry" Callie responded pushing the plate away, only to have Stef right next to her push it right back in front of her. "I can't eat, the smell is making my stomach go crazy. You have to eat it for me. Please?"

"Why is it that you can't eat before a surgery?" Jude asked as he came down taking a place at the table.

"So you don't puke while you're under, and get it stuck in your throat and die!" Mariana said simply

"Oh, Geeze. Mariana" Stef rolled her eyes "Not at the breakfast table!"

"What?" She asked flipping her hair. "Its true. He's not a baby. He doesn't need a baby coated answer."

"Now, I am really not hungry" Callie stated as she pushed her plate away again. While Brandon and Jesus came slowly down the stairs.

"Callie, you need to eat" Lena said in no nonsense voice. Yet Callie just kept her head down avoiding eye contact with her.

"Can't we go with you to the hospital?" Brandon asked "We were there, when you had your surgery!"

"Guys" Lena said calmly "We've talked about this, today you need to go to school. The surgery takes a few hours, then mom has to go recovery, before we can see her." She took a deep breath "So you guys go to school. Get your day done with. Then I'll personally pick you all up this afternoon and go to the hospital. By that point mom will be ready for visitors." She explained to them "Mom's going to be in the hospital for three days, tomorrow is Friday; you guys can have it off, and hang out here or at the hospital on and off all weekend. Okay?"

"No" Callie grumbled "It is not okay, but we don't really get a choice, do we?"

Lena shook her head "Sorry, Cal. As your mom, I think this is a better plan for you. I don't want you all waiting around a waiting room all morning. All of your teachers know what is going on. All of you have permission to have your cell phones on you. You can all text me anytime you want" She promised "And I will keep you updated. Okay?" She asked "Please guys."

"Okay, mama" Jude was the first to agree.

The others all nodded but remained quiet. "Alright, guys finish up. Grandma is going to take you to school and meet mom and me at the hospital, remember I'll pick you up."

"Babies, I am going to be fine" Stef promised the kids. "You'll see me in a few hours. Okay? Go shine like the stars I know you to be."

Mariana sighed "But, mom. We're scared" She whispered.

"Oh, my love" Stef turned on her stool and held her arms open. "Come here baby."

Mariana wasted no time hopping off her stool and rushing to Stef's arms. "I am so sorry, mommy"

"Mommy, huh?" Stef whispered into Mariana's ears. "You haven't called me mommy, in years."

Mariana's response was to just hold onto Stef tighter.

Stef held her close rocking her slightly in her arms. "I am not, sorry." Stef whispered into Mariana's ear. "I am happy to be doing this, so that means I stay healthy for you!" She said kissing Mariana's tear streaked cheeks.

Mariana nodded "I love you, mom."

"I love you, more" Stef said poking her in the ribs to get a little smile. "There's that smile, I adore."

"Alright, I've got hugs to dole out, who is next?" Stef asked after she kissed Mariana one more time.

The boys lined up, and one by one they stood in front of her, and hugged her tightly and whispered encouraging things into her ears.

Once they were done they grabbed their lunches, backpacks and bacon from their plates and went stood by the door.

Callie was last still sitting on her stool, starring at the plate Lena had shoved in front of her three times now.

"Cal?" Stef asked "Can I hug you?"

Callie slid off her stool and allowed Stef to pull her into a hug. She rested her chin on Stef's shoulder. While the blonde ran her fingers up and down her back. "I will see you this afternoon" Stef told her softly. "I am going to be okay."

"I know" Callie mumbled, even if she wasn't really feeling it.

Stef pushed her back and held on her arms, "Look at me, sweets." She waited until Callie's eyes met hers. "I know the last few weeks have been a little crazy. I know we've had our differences in opinions, but you know that I love you, yes?"

Callie nodded "I know. I love you too mom."

"I am not going to make you any promises, and I am not going to tell you to not be nervous, scared or worried. I just want you to go into your day with the reassurance that I love you. Mama loves you. You're not alone anymore. We're all in this together. Yes, my love?"

Callie nodded again as her lip quivered but she refused to cry. This day was not about her.

"I'll see you after school" Stef kissed her cheek.

"Bye, mom" Callie said as she slid out of Stef's embrace and grabbed her bag.

"Callie, you didn't eat dinner last night, because your stomach was bothering you, you haven't had breakfast this morning" Lena said blocking the girl from bolting out the door. "Please, eat half of your lunch at least. What you don't eat, bring home. I want to see what you've eaten today."

Callie rolled her eyes "I am not five, but fine" She told Lena knowing she'd be too tired to check late.

Lena frowned at Callie rolling her eyes at her, but decided to let it go. "Thank you honey. Grandma is waiting. Have a good day. Text me anytime. Okay?" She then leaned in and kissed Callie's forehead quickly. "Have a good day sweetheart, text me if you need to talk."

"Sure" Callie nodded as she made a quick retreat.

"Oh, that kid" Stef shook her head.

"Is a younger version of you, honey" Lena laughed. "I've never met two people, more alike."

"Yeah, I've noticed" Stef said with a smile as she began to pick up the breakfast dishes. "We may be doomed."

"What are you doing?" Lena asked "It's the day of your surgery!"

Stef gave her a raised eyebrow "Yes, but we don't leave for another half an hour."

"I know"

"So I am cleaning up the kitchen?"

Lena shook her head "Honey, today you should just take it easy."

"Lena, my love" Stef shook her head "I'll be taking it easy for days to follow. Let me clean the kitchen this morning. Feel normal?"

Lena nodded. "Of course, I am going to go brush my teeth, grab our overnight bags… Your mom is okay with staying with the kids tonight?"

Stef nodded "Of course."

"If it were my child, I'd want to stay with them. Maybe I should come home with the kids tonight."

"Lena" Stef shook her head "Please, no. I need you. I need my mom to be here for my kids. Please?" She rubbed her jaw "Besides, wasn't your plan to trade off nights? She's staying with me tomorrow night, so you can be with the kids, and get a good night of sleep. I like it better the way we have it planned. Don't change it up."

Lena nodded "We stick to the plan." She said with a small smile.

"Lena, honey" Stef said quietly "It's going to be okay."

"I know" Lena nodded "I do, I know."

Stef put the last dish in the dishwasher. "Go grab our bags, and while we wait for my mom to get back. We can just sit together on the porch swing. Please?"

Lena nodded "Okay. I'd like that."

* * *

"Was today, like the longest day ever?" Mariana asked as her siblings all gathered outside.

"Longest, ever" Jude agreed. "I kept checking my phone."

Jesus dropped his bag on the ground next to his sister as he began to run small circles around the group. "I just need to move" He shook his head. "All day it has been hard to sit."

"Did you take your medicine?" Mariana asked using her foot to drag his bag closer to her, so he didn't trip on it.

"Yes" Jesus nodded "Thanks, mom. But my real mom handed it to me this morning"

Mariana shrugged "I was just asking, don't shoot the messenger."

"Who else almost cheered when mama texted and said mom was out of surgery?" Jude asked. "Thankfully I didn't. I would have interrupted a pop quiz."

"Oh, sucks" Jesus shook his head "Pop quiz, on a already long day."

"How'd you do?" Callie asked finally speaking as she played with the adjustment straps on her bag.

"Fine" Jude nodded "Mama and I had gone over all of it, on Saturday when she helped me study. It was actually kind of nice. Something to focus on."

Brandon ruffled Jude's hair "and you just proved why, mama sent us to school today."

"Look, Grandma is here" Mariana pointed as Sharon drove in. "We finally get to see mom."

Sharon honked the horn for good measure as she pulled up along the group. "Come on guys, you're milk shakes are melting!"

"Yuuss" Jesus grabbed his bag and was the first to climb into the car. "Grandmas are the best!"

"How's mom?" Mariana asked as she climbed in after her brother who already had the milkshake carriers and was getting ready to help pass them out.

"Surgery went well" Sharon explained "She's tired and in pain."

"Like when she was shot?" Brandon asked

"More alert" Sharon assured him. "The next few days are going to be hard, but after she'll recover much faster than when she was shot."

"Oh, good" Jude sighed with relief as he took his milkshake. "Thanks Grandma"

"You're welcome big man" Sharon winked "Enjoy your treat, we'll order pizza for dinner before we head home tonight."

"Yusssss" Jesus cheered "Grandmas are the best" He repeated while Mariana wacked his head. "Stop thinking about your stomach! Mom just had major surgery today."

"Grandma just said she was fine" Jesus reminded her "And mom would want us to eat."

"Mama wouldn't want us to eat all this junk though" Jude countered "I mean we had cookies and chips in our lunches too."

"Doll face, your mama is fine. She was the one that suggested I pick you up treats on the way over. She knows it was a rough day for you guys too."

"Then maybe she could have let us decide for ourselves if we wanted to go to school, or sit around in the waiting room" Callie snapped passing her shake to Jesus. "It's all yours, dude."

"Ah" Sharon held up her hand "Pass it back to your sister" She told Jesus. "You've got to eat something Callie. You're not helping anyone by not eating."

Callie rolled her eyes at Sharon before leaning against the car window with her shake between her legs. "I am not starving myself. I am just not overly hungry. It is not a big deal. Can you give me some space about it? Please!"

Sharon held up her hands. "Doll face, that's between you and your mama. We just want you healthy."

"Grandma" Brandon gasped "Put your hands on the wheel. You're driving'

"Oh, don't be so such a noodge Brandon, it's a stoplight" Sharon shook her head. "Teenagers, geesh." She said in a serious tone but the smile tugging at her lips let the kids know she was just playing.

"How long do we get to visit with mom?" Mariana asked changing the subject.

"I don't know sugar" Sharon said honestly "We will see how tired she is. We don't want to overwhelm her."

"Right" Mariana nodded "But tomorrow, mama said we don't have to go to school tomorrow, so we can hang out with her more. If she's up to it?"

Sharon nodded "That's my understanding."

"Cool" Mariana nodded satisfied with the answer.

* * *

"There are my wonderful tribe" Lena greeted Sharon and the kids in the waiting room after they arrived. "How was your guy's days?" She asked. "Did you all have a good day? You doing okay?" She motioned for them to have a seat. "Let's sit and talk for a bit."

"Can we see mom?" Jude asked as he was the first to take a seat.

"In just a minute" Lena assured them "The doctors are checking on her, doing some tests. Once she's done, and decent she wants to see you guys. For a little bit. She's pretty tired. Okay guys?"

Brandon nodded "We understand. Can we all go in at once?"

"Tomorrow" Lena nodded 'When we are hanging out she's okay with all of us hanging out in her room. "Today she's overwhelmed and tired, so she did ask for just a couple at a time. We decided it's just easier to do the girls and boys in whatever order? Okay?" She asked "Just for today?'

She was met with three nods, one shrug and one who didn't indicate anything.

"So tell me how was school?" She asked again "Jude did you have a pop quiz?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, and I think I aced it."

"That's my boy" Lena leaned over and kissed his temple. "How about the rest of you? Anything go on?

She was met with a few shrugs and silence. "You guys are so talkative."

She stood up "I'll go see if mom is ready for a few of you. Why don't you all start working on some homework while we sit here."

Jesus groaned "But we have a three day weekend!"

"Exactly" Lena nodded "I don't want you cramming it all in Sunday night. Mom will be home that night. Maybe we can all watch movies with her on our bed, or play a game or two. You know how much she loves that."

Jesus heaved a huge sigh but pulled his backpack up to him.

She stood up "I'll be right back guys" She promised them before leaving the waiting room.

"Alright, you heard her. Homework. Homework" Sharon motioned to the kids.

* * *

"The kids here?" Stef asked very tiredly as Lena came in.

"Yes, anxious to see with their own eyes, that their mom is okay"

Stef nodded "The pain meds are wearing off" She admitted "It hurts."

"I am so sorry baby" Lena said grabbing her hand.

"I am feeling nauseous too, can we get the kids in quick" She asked as her eyes filled with tears. "I want to see them, but I don't want them to see me like this long."

Lena nodded "Still just a few at a time?"

"Please" Stef's voice sounded horse, tired and in pain. "Tell them I am sorry."

Lena shook her head "I won't, its okay to not feel good baby." She assured her. "As long as the kids see you, and can hold your hand and know you're right here. They'll be fine."

"Send them in" Stef requested.

"Alright, gang" Lena appeared back in the waiting room. "Mom's ready, she's really tired though. This won't be a super long visit today. We'll have more time tomorrow" She offered them a smile "Okay?"

Brandon stood "Can I go?"

Lena nodded "Sure baby, Jesus and Jude" She motioned with them. "Sharon will you take them back?"

Sharon nodded "Sure, of course. Come on men" She said with a smile "Follow me."

Lena sat down next Mariana. "You girls doing okay? Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"No" Mariana shook her head "Callie and I researched it all the other night. We know what happened today."

Lena smiled "I figured you'd do would research this. You are both okay though?" She asked "After reading what happened?"

Mariana chewed her lip "What is mom going to do? Is she going to get fake ones?"

"Mariana!" Callie poked her "I told you to not ask those questions! Its personal!"

"Callie" Lena placed her hand on Callie's knee. "Its okay" She assured her. "We want you to ask these questions. We want to be open with you kids, especially you girls. This is a reality, God forbid you two never have to face personally. Having facts. Asking questions it prepares you for life. ]" She then turned to Mariana. "Mom has not decided what she wants to do. For a while, she'll wear a prosthetic bra that fills out her chest, so her shirts normal. She'll decide once she's more healed."

Mariana nodded "Can we ask her about it, after she decides?"

"We want to be very honest with you girls during this journey." Lena told her. "We want you to be well prepared. This is a reality that women face. We want you two to learn during this time."

Mariana rubbed her forehead "Mom doesn't have cancer though, right?"

"This is a preventive to keep her from getting it." Lena nodded "She would have gotten breast cancer at some point, if we hadn't done this."

Mariana nodded "Mama, are you okay?"

Lena nodded "I am fine baby."

"Can we do anything?"

Lena wrapped her arm around Mariana's shoulder "Yes, be good for grandma, do your chores and come back with your smiling faces in the morning. That helps."

Mariana leaned into Lena and closed her eyes. "We can do that. I promise."

"Looks like its your turn" Lena patted both the girls legs. "Here come the boys."

Callie stood up "Can we go now?"

"I'll have grandma take you too, is your lunch in your bag?" Lena asked "I want to check what you ate."

Callie rolled her eyes "Suit yourself. I ate half of it, just like you told me to."

"I told you I was going to check" Lena reminded her as she grabbed Callie's bag."I just need to see you're okay, Cal" She said softly "I know stress does things to your stomach, but you still need to eat."

"I know, I know" Callie nodded as she moved over to Sharon. "but I ate."

"Alright girls" Sharon wrapped her arms around them as she began to guide them away from Lena. "She looks worse then she is. She's got tubes and wires everywhere."

""Well we've seen her after being shot" Mariana reminded Sharon. "We can handle this."

"You've seen her after being shot" Callie corrected "I didn't."

"Oh" Mariana paused "I guess you're right"

"She wasn't my mom then" Callie sighed "I wasn't family."

Mariana grabbed Callie's hand and held it tightly in her own as they stopped in front of Stef's room. "This time you're family. You're my sister and we're going to see our mom together. We are going to see for ourselves that she is just fine."

Callie looked to Mariana and gave a slight nod, but held tightly to Mariana's hand.

* * *

"Hey my babies" Stef greeted them as she tried to sit up better but gasped in pain. "Sorry, guys. I can't sit up"

"It's okay mom" Mariana said softy as she and Callie crept to the bed.

"I am okay" Stef said reaching for their hands "Girls, I am okay."

Callie's eyes filled with tears "You're in pain"

Stef gave her a weak smile "I am, and I will be for a few days, and weeks" She admitted honestly "But, I am going to be just fine." She looked at their faces. So filled with sadness and worry as they looked at their mom.

"Its hard seeing your mom in pain, I know" Stef said tiredly "I remember when my mom had her hysterectomy, how much pain she was in. It made me just want to cry. Tough reminder our moms are humans too, but in a few weeks she was doing better again and I saw my strong mom again." She promised Callie. "The one that drives me crazy, but I love to pieces. So my suggestion. Just come give me a kiss and know in a few days I'll be cramping your style again. Busting you for teenage things, driving you nuts."

"Glad I drive you crazy, Stefanie" Sharon rolled her eyes but laughed at Stef's example.

Mariana laughed as she wiped a tear away while she nodded. While Callie moved in and leaned down and kissed Stef's cheek very tenderly. "Love you mom, I hope you can sleep tonight"

Stef nodded "After seeing all your precious faces, I know I will. Mommy is pretty tired right now."

Mariana also leaned in and kissed Stef "We'll let you sleep, and we will back in the morning."

"I can't wait, babies."

Callie chewed her lip "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"I hurt, I am feeling sick to my stomach, and I want to sleep some of it off, but Callie I am doing alright. I promise." She grabbed her hand and and held it. "Its okay, I know you're worried, I know its stressing you out and making you not feel good. Go home, and have a good dinner, and then you and Miss Thing can sleep in my bed tonight. It will help. I promise. I slept in my moms bed when she had her surgery. Its comforting."

Callie nodded "Okay."

"I love you girls" Stef whispered "With my whole heart. Proud of you both."

"We love you too" Mariana smiled "And we'll be back in the morning"

"Goodnight my babies" She kissed their fingers "See you tomorrow."

"Go back out to your mama" Sharon told the girls. "I am going to go say goodnight to your mom" She paused "Callie, can you order some pizzas when you get the lobby. Make sure its your favorite pizza place. Okay doll face?"

Callie gave her first real smiles of the day. Clearly seeing Stef had lifted a weight off her shoulders. "Sure, Grandma" She agreed. "See you tomorrow, mom. Love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Here ya go! I tried my best to proof this the best that I could, but I am sitting at an airport and am easily distracted. I won't have a chance to post it. If I don't now. So enjoy! I am off for a weeks vacation with family! **

* * *

Stef was pretty sure that getting shot didn't hurt this bad. Maybe it was true what they say, that sometimes you forgot the pain. You remember being miserable but you don't remember how it felt? Her chest was on fire. Yep parts of your body were not meant to be removed. She was sure of that now. She lay her head and on the cool bathroom floor, while hot silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Her stomach lurched. Soon enough she knew she'd be throwing up again. Making her body hurt more.

She knew it was going to get better. In hear head she knew she wasn't always going to feel like this, but just three days out from surgery. Her body wasn't convinced it was going to be better. Ever again.

"Stephanie?" Sharon said softly as she came into the bathroom "Oh doll" She dropped down to her knees by her daughter, and rubbed her back.

"It hurts" Stef stated the obvious.

Sharon could only nod. She saw that it hurt. She just didn't have the words. Nothing she could say, would make her daughter feel any better.

"I don't want to go back to the hospital" Stef whimpered. "Please. Don't make me go back."

Sharon understood that too. Stef had just been released that morning. She had hopes of going home. Crawling into her bed and finally getting some sleep. Nobody sleeps in a hospital after all. She wanted to talk to her babies. She wanted them to feel safe to crawl into bed with her. Chat if they wanted. Or nap with her. She'd take anything. She wanted her kids, she wanted her wife. She wanted her bed. She didn't want people poking her. She didn't want doctors moving her gown down to see her chest. She didn't want nurses changing her bandages. She didn't want needles, she didn't want beeps of machines. She wanted normalcy.

"We will see how you're doing in a little bit" Sharon said softly as she rubbed Stef's back.

Stef was about to say more but she lost the battle to her stomach, and soon lurched forward. Losing all her breakfast and pain medication. With each lurch came a whimper. A whimper of agony.

"God, mom" Stef whimpered in between her now dry heaving. Sharon's heart broke for tougher then tough daughter at this moment. Right now she didn't see Officer Stephanie Foster. She didn't see Stef the mother of five and wife to Lena, home owner. She saw her little girl. Her precious baby! She wanted nothing more than to pick up her daughter, settle her on her hip and hug her so tightly that she couldn't move, and couldn't be afraid. Just like she used to, when Stef was actually a little girl. Instead she got up and ran a washcloth under the sink. She moved back to Stef now the dry heaving was done, and ran her fingers down Stef's spine. "Hey, baby doll. I want to get you cleaned up and back into bed. I'll get you a bowl if you feel sick again. You'll feel better in your own bed" She said softly as she helped Stef sit up. She ran the ran over Stef's face wiping her chin, and she used the rag to wipe a few strands of Stef's hair. "I am going to put your hair up into a tie" She told her as she gathered her daughter's golden locks and tied it back. "There you go pretty girl" She said softly

"I am not pretty" Stef grunted. "I have vomit in my hair, I have slashes on my chest that are red draining all kinds of disgusting things. I am a disgusting mess!"

Sharon lifted Stef's chin so their eyes met. "You're not! You're my beautiful daughter! Yes you're in a weakened state, but that changes nothing" She insisted. "Tell me Stef, if it was Mariana in front of you right now, bloody from kind of surgery would you find her disgusting and ugly or still as beautiful as ever?"

Stef shook her head

"Or if Callie just spent her morning throwing up, and you came in with her and wiped vomit off of her, would you think she was disgusting and ugly?"

"No" Stef said tiredly "My girls are beautiful all the time, they are my babies."

"Exactly" Sharon leaned in and kissed Stef's forehead "You, are my precious baby too. I don't want to see you beating yourself up and shaming yourself for something you can't control." She patted Stef's arm. "Come on sugar, let's get you into bed. You'll feel better there."

"Lena?" Stef asked as she got to her feet slowly with her mother's help.

"She should be back soon" Sharon promised. "Your doctor called in a new anti-nausea medicine for you" She explained "And Jude's got a migraine, Lena found in his file a prescription for him from about two years ago, so she had to contact that office, and that doctor to see if they could have it filled for him."

"My poor baby" Stef winced "Is he okay?" She winced as she crawled into bed. "Mariana and has migraine meds."

"At last resort we will give them to him" Sharon promised "Lena just wasn't sure, since she didn't know the history."

Stef nodded "Where is he?"

"Sleeping, right now" Sharon told her "Callie helped get him down about an hour ago. He should be good until Lena gets back with his meds"

"I am useless" Stef almost whined as she crawled into bed clutching a pillow tightly as she lay on her side. "I can't even help my own kid feel better!"

"He has two parents" Sharon patted Stef's leg "Who are here for him."

Stef closed her eyes as she fought against wanting to puke again. "Mama, I am going to need that bowl soon" She whimpered. "Please."

* * *

Lena came rushing up the stairs carrying to white paper bags to stop dead in her tracks to find her two daughters sitting outside of her room on the ground side by side backs against the wall.

Lena could hear Stef's heaving and her crying from the pain the heaving was having on her body. Mariana had silent tears rolling down her cheeks while Callie looked checked out.

She stopped short in front of the girls. SHe didn't want to leave Stef waiting without her anti-nauseous medicine, or Jude without his pain killers, but she couldn't in good faith and knowledge as a mother walk past those girls. Her girls. She knelt down in front of them and wiped a tear from Mariana's cheek. "This is pretty scary isn't it?" She asked softly

"You have to help her!" Callie all but yelled at her mother.

"She's suffering" Mariana whispered "It wasn't this bad when you brought her home after being shot."

"She was worse in the hospital, after being shot" Lena admitted "And she stayed longer."

"Mom's crying' Mariana whimpered

"She's in pain!" Callie added

"I know slug a bug" Lena said softly as she put the two paper bags down and reached up and cupped Callie's chin so she could make eye contact her. "Its because when she throws up in jostles her incisions. It hurts" She admitted "I talked to her doctor, I have a stronger pain killer in this bag, and a different more intense anti-nauseous medicine" She explained "Its a little more complicated to take then the kind you swallow" She told the girls "But it works better, and faster. So I've got to go in there and help her. Then we'll give her about half an hour before we give her pain killers."

"And it will help?" Mariana asked as her voice hitched in her throat. Indicating she was trying to hold back a sob. "She'll stop crying?"

"Most likely" Lena nodded. Not wanting to promise the girls something that may not happen. "I think it will help." She said giving them a smile. "Tell you what, one of you go ask Brandon if he'll run to the store for me and get some Sprite and ice pops, and one of you go give Jude his medicine. "Then in about twenty minutes come back here, and we'll go see mom together."

Callie took the bag of migraine that Lena was offering and nodded. "K" She agreed.

While Mariana wiped her eyes and nodded as she got up and offered a hand to Callie to pull her up from the ground.

Lena leaned in and kissed them both on the cheeks. "Love you girls" She told them. "See you in a bit."

"Make mom better" Callie practically begged before she headed to Jude's room.

* * *

"Did you know the girls were sitting on the floor outside of my room?" Lena asked Sharon quietly as she entered her room.

Sharon glanced towards the door. "No! Oh. Gosh."

"Great" Stef whimpered "They've heard me sobbing like a baby."

"Not a baby" Lena shook her head "Its okay to cry when things hurt. I am glad they can learn that lesson. It does nobody any good to bottle things up, and home should be the safest place you are to be yourself." She moved to Stef "I've got the medicine we need to give you. Lets get you feeling better."

"See the girls?" Stef asked as she swallowed back the urge to heave.

"In about thirty minutes" Lena promised. "Lets get your medicine taken and working. So you're not in so much pain."

"K" Stef whimpered as she heaved one more time.

* * *

Lena poked her head out and wasn't surprised to see the girls back in the same spots as before. "Hey, babies" She greeted them. "Did Jude get his medicine?"

Callie nodded "And he went back to sleep."

"Brandon and Jesus went to the store" Mariana nodded "And they were running to a couple of other places too. I guess the hardware store? We are out of light bulbs, and the fire detector in the kitchen doesn't work?"

Lena raised her eyebrow "What?"

"Jesus" Callie said quietly "Has been needing to keep busy. He's doing things around the house to help mom."

"Stuff mom does" Mariana added "That we don't even pay attention that she does it."

"Mom's the best huh?" SHe asked "Come see her for yourself."

Callie and Mariana rose to their feet and held each others hand. "She's not crying" Mariana observed.

"Nope" Lena shook her head "Meds are working. She's tired but doing better now."

"my sweets" Stef said tiredly as the girls tiptoed into the room.

"I am going to go shower, and then start dinner" Sharon smiled at the girls as she rose from the bed. "Why don't you too cuties, come keep your mom company for me. Can you handle that?"

Mariana was the first on the bed. While Stef slowly moved to the middle to create room for both girls. "Mom" Mariana smiled as she lay on Lena's pillow next to Stef running her fingers over her mother's hand.

"Hey, sugar butt" Stef greeted tiredly "It's okay. I feel better now." She whispered "Tired though. So excuse me if I fall asleep."

"Maybe we can nap with you?" Mariana offered as she kept running her fingers up and down Stef's arm. Happy to be close to her.

"I'd love that" Stef smiled as she turned her head and patted the spot next to her. "Cal?"

Callie looked to Lena who nodded encouragingly. "Go on sweetheart."

Callie climbed on next to Stef as carefully as she could. So not to jostle her.

Stef smiled "Hey, baby." She greeted her as she reached out for Callie's hand. "I am okay." She told her. Knowing Callie needed to hear that. She could see the fear in Callie's eyes.

Callie gave her a small smile and nodded "Of course you are." She said resting next to Stef.

Lena leaned down and ran her fingers through Callie's hair while she looked to Stef. "I am going to check on Jude, and call the boys. I just thought of something I want them to get. You've got two great kids here, if you need anything."

"Come back and lay with us when you're done?" Stef asked tiredly.

"Of course" Lena promised her. "Just rest" She noticed Mariana had already drifted to sleep. "I am pretty sure in ten minutes flat the three of you will be dreaming" She whispered as she noted Callie's heavy eye lids. "I think these girls just needed their mom."

Stef glanced to both of them and smiled. Despite how awful she felt. How much pain she'd been in. Having two of her kids right next to her. Knowing the other three would be there within a few hours for a movie. Was the reminder she needed. She'd do this all again, in a heart beat. To be there for her time with her family was her gift in life. She was going to enjoy every moment of it.\


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I've found myself with huge writers block. However episode 3 trust really sparked something. So I wrote some missing scenes... Now I don't own the Fosters, and I did use some lines from that episode. The Fosters is owned by Freeform Peter Paige, Bradley Bedeweg and a thousand other people that aren't me. This is just for fun, and nothing more. I am hoping to get back to writing more of my other stories.**

**Missing scenes from 4x03 Trust**

* * *

Numb, pain, anger, sadness fear. Those were the feelings that had been in the pit of Callie's stomach for the past few days. Some outweighed the others at different times of the day. What was missing was hope, joy, and happiness! She had hope that things would work out, until the moment where she'd asked Stef and Lena if she'd told them the truth about Brandon if they would still have adopted her. When she was met with silence all hope left.

"So, do you only bang your brother? Or do I have a chance?" The anger in her stomach turned rage and before she could logically think out what she should say. She found her fist connecting to his face, and that was the only thing that had felt good in the last few days.

"Callie Adams Foster!" A voice from behind her called out her name sending the good feeling right out again.

"Normally, I'd take you to my office, and handle this" Monte said coming up behind her placing her hand on her back. "Which would involve calling your parents, however both of your parents are in your mom's office. So let's just skip us going to my office, and you go visit your mom?"

Callie found herself not caring. Numbness was back so she allowed Monte to lead her down the hallway. A couple of kids tried to high-five her. Some yelled cat calls, some just stood there starring at her. It was official. Callie's life was a freak show.

Monte knocked on the door and then led Callie in. "Lena, we have a little situation on her our hands here" She said calmly as she pushed Callie forward. "I heard what happened, and I saw what happened." She explained "And I will be addressing the other student." She said quickly "Another student came up to Callie in the hallway." Monte paused for a second. "I am just going to be frank, so you get the full understanding. He asked Callie, do you only bang your brother, or do I have a chance too?"

Stef cringed and Lena exhaled "And?" She asked while Callie refused to look at her.

"Callie punched him" Monte told her. "Lena, I know she's under a lot of stress. I get it. The rumors on Fost and Found have got to be horrible, and the thing with Justina, but Lena we're coming off a lock down, and a gun threat in our school. We can't simply brush this under the rug, because she's your daughter."

"I know" Lena nodded "I'll take care of it, I promise. I am sorry. It won't happen again. Will it Callie?"

Callie finally looked up. She was surprised at how numb and disconnected she felt. She didn't care. Why should she?

"So I trust you'll handle it?" Monte asked

"Of course" Lena nodded.

"I'll leave you to it" She said the teen with her two mothers.

Callie went back to looking at her feet as there was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a few minutes, and then it happened. Lena started yelling. She was yelling at her! Sure Callie had seen Lena lose her temper once or twice before. It didn't scare, it wasn't scaring her. It was just new. Lena had never yelled at her before. In fact usually when something went down and Callie was involved the woman would take a step back and allow Stef to take care of it. It wasn't a secret, Callie and Stef had unique bond, and usually Stef could through to her when nobody else could. So for Callie's betterment Lena usually allowed Stef to take it. While she offered moral support and comfort. Also usually after something big happened. Callie would find sweet little notes tucked in her backpack, her school books onto of her phone. Just little reminders that she was loved. Lena's way of being there for her, when she just couldn't be the way Stef was.

Callie didn't catch much of what Lena was yelling, just the tone, but she finally caught "Suspended" and "Go home!"

Her body turned towards the door. She didn't bother glancing at Stef.

"Hey, you know what?" Lena called after her as she was heading for the door. "Why don't use the time while you're there to think up a new senior project, since your last two, well you know, blew up."

Callie rolled her eyes she could have lived without that reminder. She already knew she was a disappointment to Stef and Lena, she really didn't need Lena to tell her again. She turned back to the door and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Callie made her way down the halls of the school ignoring the kids around her and right out the doors of Anchor Beach. While she knew suspension were bad things. She actually felt a little free at the moment. She could breathe just a tad easier. Her feet moved but not the direction of home. If that's what it was still called. She headed down to her favorite coffee shop. She found herself grabbing a table, ordering a hot tea and sitting. She had time to think now. If Stef and Lena really undid her adoption, like she was feeling they were going to. What would she do?

She held the warm cup in her hand as she thought. She was close enough to age out of the system. She really could get more hours at work.

She looked at her phone in front of her. Or there was Robert. He'd given her what she wanted, because he was trying to prove to her, that he loved her. With the promise she'd still be in his life. A promise they'd both kept. The two exchanged texts and calls during the weeks. Callie had gone to dinner with Robert, Jill and Sophia the other night. It was kind of a family date night. While Jill and Robert were working putting their marriage back together. It had been a good night, after dinner they walked along the pier. Robert had convinced Sophia and Callie to go on the Merry-Go-Round with him. Jill had purchased Sophia and Callie unique hand crafted glass beat earrings, and they all had ice cream, before they took Callie home. It was a good night, Callie had enjoyed being with them, but she also loved the freedom of going home. To her family. TO hear Stef and Lena playfully arguing over a movie. To see Jude playing video games freely like a normal teen. Seeing Jesus pumping iron and Brandon practicing on his keyboard. To crawl into bed and talk late into the night, with Mariana. That had been home. Before Justina handed Callie the matches to blow her world apart.

Nothing would ever be the same. Sure she could go to the Quinn's and be welcomed but would it ever feel like home? Where she belonged?

And that's when she saw him. A guy trying to get around her to plug in his laptop with the only outlet next to her.

"Oh, sorry" She said as she moved out his way.

"Thank you" He smiled to her before going back to his table.

Callie found herself studying him. She couldn't take her eyes away. She noticed his books. "Law school?" He was a law college student. How? He looked so young. He sensed it too, and explained he was nineteen and what program he was in. Impressive she thought to herself. Someone so young going for something so lofty.

"What about you?" He asked

Her stomach churned as she thought. She didn't want to be Callie Adams Foster, the seventeen year old, who was on a day suspension, who'd blown up her life, by telling the ladies who agreed to be her mom's that she'd slept with her foster brother. Now the girl that would most likely be un-adopted and sent away. That's not who she wanted this guy to know.

"Um, yeah. I go to NYU. Study photography" She said casually as if that were normal. Oh how she wished that were normal. He bought her story and then introduced himself.

"Cameron" She smiled hey if she was going to change her life story for this guy, she might as well change her name too. Today she would not be Callie Adams Foster. Today she would be Cameron the NYU student on vacation. Reality could wait. Callie would be there at the end of the day ready to take her back over. Ready for numbness, fear and anxiety to take its place again.

With Aaron at this moment she was free, and that's how she was going to enjoy her day.

* * *

Callie knew the end of the day was coming, when she had Aaron drive her by her old house. The house she'd grown up in. She saw the yard she played in. Ran through sprinklers in. Kicked her legs like a wild woman in the kiddie pool. She saw the rose bushes her mom had planted. The porch she sat on and watched Jude takes his first steps on the grass below. The house that was her home. Where she felt safe. It would take seven long years, and seven houses for her to have that feeling again. And she's screwed it up!

Yep it was official Callie was taking back over and Cameron was getting the boot. It'd been a nice break.

She had him drop her off three blocks from her house. She thanked him for her day, admitted she had a boyfriend and let him ride off.

Now she had to get back to the house. With Cameron still fresh in her mind. She wanted to enjoy her last few second of peace before Callie was fully back. She stepped out onto the street and began walking she heard a car coming and a quick glance she sighed.

"Nice Motorcycle, who's the organ donor?"

Callie inwardly groaned as she finally made eye contact with the driver of the car. Of course Lena would be busting her today. Nothing could ever be easy for her.

Callie and Lena had a brief stare down, while Callie stood in the middle of the road.

"Funny, this doesn't look very much like our home" Lena said looking around as Callie heard the sounds of the doors unlocking. "Why don't I remind you of what the house looks like."

Callie debated on telling her she was good walking, but on a second glance at Lena's face she found herself walking around to the passenger side of the car. She opened the back door after shrugging her backpack off and tossing it onto the seat. Before slamming that door and opening the front passenger side as she slid in.

"Don't slam that door" Lena warned her this time. Causing the girl to shut the door more carefully.

"Did you like track my phone or something?" Callie grumbled.

"Callie, don't take that tone with me" Lena warned "I am not the one that got suspended today, and was _sent home_, nearly five hours ago. To not make it. And no for your information I didn't track your phone. I was on my way home to calm your mother down, who got home after work and shortly realized you never made it! This was just a happy, lucky chance."

"Lucky for who?" Callie sighed as she looked out the window.

"Callie, who was that guy?" Lena asked "I've never seen him before."

"Yeah, because I just met him today" Callie shrugged as she refused to look over at Lena.

Lena let out a sigh. Maybe one of disappointment, Callie really couldn't tell. Again she found herself numb and not really caring she let Lena down. It wouldn't matter anyways. Soon she'd be gone. Soon she wouldn't be Lena's problem. Soon that feeling of home would be taken from her again. This time by her own stupid self.

* * *

Now she was on the hot seat sitting in front of them.

"You were riding on the back of a motorcycle with a complete stranger? What in the hell is the matter with you, Callie?" Stef's voiced boomed.

She felt checked out. She didn't even care. She'd always cared before when she upset Stef or disappointed her.

"You're supposed to be earning back our trust, do you think this is how you're going to accomplish that?"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady?" Stef demanded

While Callie sat there her mind racing. She was coming back to reality but now she was getting mad. Fear was leaving. Numbness was lifting. She just needed to know when they were going to un do her adoption.

"You're hitting kids at school, you're deliberately disobeying us" Lena's voice was raised but not yelling. Not like that morning. "What is going on with you? What are you thinking?"

Callie couldn't take anymore. Her stomach was going to burst, she may puke. "I don't know; what are you thinking?!" She said with a snap, and annoyance. She needed to know and she needed to know now. She'd want to start packing right away.

Stef and Lena were stunned by her outburst at first. They exchanged glances before Stef found her voice first.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed warning the girl she was on some thin ice.

"No, what's going on, are you going to undo my adoption? If you're going to do undo my adoption, then just do it!"

Her breathing was now harder, she felt like was going to cry, or pass out or both!

She saw Stef and Lena look at each other confused. Maybe they didn't even know they could. Now she'd messed up again.

"I looked into it!' She told them "You totally could do it." Was the world spinning? She wondered. Was it possible for her heart to break more?

They asked her some more questions. Wondering how she could possibly think that. She heard herself saying. They never answered her, if they'd know what she had done with Brandon, would they have adopted her anyway.

She felt Lena before she heard her. The couch moved a little as Lena's weight joined hers. She felt her soft hand rubbing her back while the other one grasped onto her hands.

"That must have been so awful for you, I am so sorry" Lena apologized from the heart. Both of them both Stef and Lena, no both her moms spoke softly and slowly so she heard them. They reminded her family was forever. Her sense of home was coming back as she fought back tears. She was going to cry. Not this time.

Thankfully Jude came in. He took the heat off of her for a moment. He was upset. Once he told them where he'd been. Callie gave them enough of a clue of what was going on, for her mom to decide to go talk to him.

Callie let out an embarrassed breath as she stole a glance over to Lena. Lena's eyes were soft and warm. She rubbed Callie's back quietly for a few minutes.

"I am sorry" Callie said after a minute. Lena's fingers never stopped moving up and down Callie's back but she did her best to make eye contact with the girl.

"I am sorry, I got into trouble at school, I am sorry I didn't come home when you told me to, I am sorry I went with Alex."

Lena listened and nodded "I know you're sorry, and I know you'll understand when mom and I give you some punishments. Consequences for those actions. Right?"

Callie nodded "Yeah, I know. I deserve it."

Lena nodded "For those things, yes, but what you didn't deserve was to feel like you were not wanted anymore, or that you are disposable. You're not. Callie" She said in a louder more powerful voice. "You're not. I promise you right in this moment, that from now on whenever we disagree on something, or you find yourself in trouble, that I'll make sure that when I handle it, you'll know its coming from a place of love. That you'll understand my actions are because of how much I love you. I will sure you know they are never coming from pure anger. I will never walk away from you. Ever. You're my daughter. My beautiful, smart, feisty, fierce, loyal, tenderhearted, giving, compassionate, adventurous, bold little girl. You make my life fuller, Callie Adams Foster. I never want to hear any more about us being separated. Understood?"

Callie wiped away a few tears and leaned into Lena who kissed the top of her head. "I love you, slug a bug" She whispered "TO the end of time."

Callie nodded against her. "I am about to be sent to my room, huh?"

"Oh, yeah that's a given."

Callie nodded "There all night, but dinner?"

"Smart cookie."

Callie nodded "And you brought all my homework home, plus some extra work?"

Lena laughed. "My bag on the table by my keys, all your that you have to do. Feel free to take the whole bag with you. It's a lot."

Callie groaned "Alright. Can I go on up now?"

"Yes, honey. I'll see you at dinner."

Callie nodded and left the room quietly. She needed time to process, but at least she could process at home. She wasn't losing home after all.

* * *

"Was she okay?" Stef asked as Lena came back to bed after checking on her. "You were there longer then I thought."

Lena nodded "Yes, she's fine." She admitted "You were right."

"Are you okay?" Stef asked changing her question.

"Callie, and I talked for quite a while tonight. She was telling me about her new project. Which led into some talk about her past." Lena explained "She told me she had walls, she always thought her walls would protect her, but she's realized they can't stop pain."

Lena grabbed her lotion "Which has me thinking, about several things really" She began to lotion her legs "One I'll share tomorrow after I do a little more thinking."

"Oh..okay" Stef nodded "And?"

Lena sighed "Callie's got a lot on her plate she's working through. I don't think its ending over night, but I am upset. At myself" She admitted "I feel guilty."

"Honey, you..."

Lena shook her head "No, Stef. Callie has some abandonment issues. This is not new to us."

Stef nodded "No, I agree."

"We also know, she shuts down on us and puts distance when she's afraid. Afraid something will blow up on her. She's run away, she's tried to get emancipated, she's tried to move in Robert. Each time something big. She's shut down, pulled away from us. Its what she's been doing this week. I was distracted by everything that's happened. Nick and all. I missed all her common signs. Again!"

"Yes" Stef agreed "Those were big events."

Lena nodded "Of course, but Callie was giving me all of her signs. I am her mother. I have degree in child psychology. I should have noticed right away. I should have talked to her before today. To reassure her she's safe. Its not an over night thing for her Stef. She's going to fight these feelings for years. We are going to give her tools to use in the future when she's feeling like her world is crashing, when she's not feeling safe. To keep her from running and shutting down. It's going to take work on our part. We love her through it. I just feel bad. She has felt so unsafe all these days." Lena said softly "We're making Mariana feel safer each night by allowing her to crawl into bed with us, the freedom to text us and call when she needs. We've checked in with the boys. We've made sure they felt safe. I didn't make sure she felt safe, and I know her."

"We're never going to be perfect parents, Lena" Stef shook her head "Callie's tough, she's going to be just fine."

Lena nodded "I know, but I am going to check in a little bit more. It never hurts to hear you are loved, you are valued, and you are safe. No matter how strong you are." She smiled as she leaned over and rested her chin on Stef's shoulder. "You are loved Stef, and you are safe in our home we've built."

Stef couldn't help but smile "I love you too, and this home we've built."


End file.
